Michael's Unova Adventure
This is the story of Michael the Fox's adventures in the Unova Reigon. Prologue: Teleportation One fine spring day, Michael and his Zorua, Jane, were hanging out, as usual, beside a tree in their front yard. Everything was perfect and quiet, when suddenly... "Yo, Michael!" Michael was a bit startled when heard the sudden shout. He looked around, and then saw his best friend, Christopher the Fox running toward him. "Hey, Chris. What's up?" Michael said. "You ever heard of the Unova Reigon?" Chris asked, panting. "...uh, yeah. How else would I have Jane?" Michael replied. "Oh, right. Well, Tails just built a new teleporter that can teleport you anywhere you want!" Chris said, excitedly. Michael jumped right up with excitement, much to Jane's Dismay, as she was right on his shoulder. "REALLY!?" Michael asked in excitement. Jane gave Michael a small bite on the ear to remind him of her presence. "Gyah! Oh, sorry Jane! I guess I didn't notice you there." Michael apologized. Jane gave Michael a lick on his cheek, as a sign that she had forgiven him. "How'd Tails make the teleporter?" Michael asked with curiosity. "He managed to find 3 Chaos Emeralds, which is more than enough energy to power up the teleporter!" Chris explained. "Excellent! You coming?" I asked. "Sure! I just need to pack first." Chris said. "Ok, so do I. I'll meet you at the lab!" Michael said. "Right." Chris said in reply. Soon, the two fox friends were packed and headed towards Tails' lab. Tails was just tweaking the teleporter when the two fox friends came into his lab. "Good, I'm glad you both made it!" said the two-tailed fox happily. "Now, I'm almost done adding a few teaks to the machine--ah! there we go!" "Is it finished?" said Chris. "Yep! Now, you wanted to go to the Unova Reigon in the Pokémon world, corret?" asked Tails. "Yes!" said Michael, eager to go to the Unova Reigon for the first time. "Alright then, I've set the coordinates for a dock in the Kanto Reigon. There should be a boat that will take you straight to the Unova Reigon, since there aren't any docks I can just teleport you to in the Unova Reigon." explained Tails. "Right!" said the two foxes at the same time. "Alright then, it's ready!" said Tails excitedly. "Sweet! Let's go!" said Michael in an enthusiastic tone. And with that, the two foxes stepped into the portal and came out in the Kanto Reigon, near the Dock that Tails had mentioned. "I've modified this transciever to talk to you, even though we aren't in the same dimension. I have to tell you: at the end of this adventure, you can come back to the Pokémon world anytime you like! Good luck!" said Tails through a Transciever. "Ok!" said the two foxes. Then, they headed towards the dock, which would take them to the Unova Reigon... Chapter 1: Arrival in Unova When we were at the dock, we were about to get on the boat, when suddenly, a sailor came up to us. "Sorry, but we only have room for one more person." said the man. "Are you sure?" I asked. "I'm positive. There is another one, but it leaves at 12:30 PM." At that point, Chris and I panicked a little. "I think you should go, Michael." said Chris. "I'll catch up to you." "Thanks, Chris." I replied. TBC Chapter 2: A new friend: Tepig! TBA Chapter 3: Going to Striaton TBA Chapter 4: First Badge! TBA Chapter 5: The baby Lugia TBA Chapter 6: Campout TBA Chapter 7: A new Friend: Dani the Bat! TBA Category:Stories